Various accessories, such as scopes, rangefinders, infrared lasers, and other sighting instruments, may be mounted to a firearm via an accessory mount. Conventional mounts are typically secured to a firearm by clamping the mount to a firearm rail using a simple nut and bolt assembly. However, in order to adequately secure the mount with the requisite attachment force using such a simple assembly, a user must torque the nut with a torque wrench, thereby requiring the user to have a torque wrench available any time the accessory mount is installed or adjusted on the rail.
Thus, there is a need to facilitate the attachment of an accessory mount to a firearm.